phionsoftfandomcom-20200213-history
005b.txt
　■　１９９６年　春　セツミ　■\ ;- Spring 1996 Setsumi -\ `- Musim Semi 1996 : Setsumi -\ mp3loop "bgm\n04.mp3" bg "e\sora_ame01.jpg",3 ;『…確かに、幼い頃から丈夫な方じゃなかった…』\ ;"My health was never particularly good, sure..."\ `"Kesehatanku memang tidak pernah begitu baik..."\ dwavestop 0 ;それでも小学校は普通に通えたし、 ;夏休みには真っ黒に日焼けするほど遊んだこともあった。\ ;But I was able to attend primary school like anyone else. ;In the summer holidays I was able to play till the sun burnt me black.\ `Walaupun begitu, aku tetap mengikuti sekolah dasar seperti anak-anak lain. `Bahkan, ketika musim panas aku selalu bermain sampai kulitku menjadi coklat.\ bg "e\byoin_heya_yu2.jpg",5 ;６月。中学に入ってすぐの頃。@ ;来月から始まる、水泳用の水着を注文した翌日。\ ;It was June, just after I entered middle school.@ ; ;It was just before the midterm tests.\ `Saat itu bulan Juni, ketika Aku memasuki sekolah menengah.@ ` `Hari sebelum ujian tengah semester dilaksanakan.\ ;その時、初めて入院ってのを経験した。\ ;It was the day after I ordered a swimming costume for the summer. ;That was the first day I was admitted to hospital.\ `Hari di mana Aku memesan sebuah baju renang untuk musim panas ini. `Hari itulah dimana Aku diopname di Rumah Sakit untuk pertama kalinya.\ ;一学期の中間テストの少し前、 ;降り始めた雨が、やけに冷たい日だった。\ ;It was a cold, unpleasant, drizzly day.\ `Saat itu hujan gerimis yang dingin dan tidak menyenangkan.\ dwave 1,"se\rain_1.wav" bg "e\sora_ame03.jpg",5 ;真っ白な梅雨空の中。\ ;Shrouded by the rainy sky, murky, white, and damp.\ `Diselimuti oleh langit hujan yang gelap dan lembab.\ ;そりゃあ、最初の頃は、 ;クラスの皆んなも毎日のように見舞いに来てくれた。\ ;At first my classmates came to see me every day.\ `Awalnya, teman sekelasku selalu datang dan menjengukku setiap hari.\ ;退院した頃には、 ;週末の度に、家にも遊びに来てくれた。\ ;When I was out of hospital, they'd come over to play at the weekend.\ `Ketika Aku keluar dari Rumah Sakit, mereka datang untuk bermain diakhir pekan.\ ;…でも、そんなのは最初だけ。\ ;But that was only at first.\ `Namun itu hanya saat itu saja.\ dwavestop 1 bg "e\sora_ame01.jpg",3 ;秋を迎え、冬を越し、 ;入院、退院、通院…そしてまた入院を繰り返し…\ ;Autumn came, and passed into winter. ;I was admitted, and discharged; went in for tests, and was readmitted...\ `Dari musim dingin sampai musim gugur. `Aku dimasukkan ke Rumash Sakit, dikeluarkan; tes kesehatan, dan kembali ke rumah sakit lagi...\ ;かつて、友達と呼んでいたクラスメイト。\ ;There were people in my class that I'd called my friends.\ `Orang-orang yang dulu kusebut sebagai teman...\ ;いつしか、知り合いへと変わった。\ ;Before I'd really realised what was happening, they were merely acquaintances.\ `...menjadi hanya sebatas kenalan...\ ;そして、他人へと変わった。\ ;Then strangers.\ `...kemudian menjadi orang asing.\ ;季節を重ねる毎に、 ;彼等の記憶からわたしは消えたようだった。\ ;With each change of the seasons, I faded from more memories.\ `Seiring dengan pergantian musim, aku semakin lenyap dari ingatan mereka.\ bg "e\chara_k01.jpg",5 ;「…どうやら、”良い気がしない”らしい」\ ;"I suppose they... don't like seeing me."\ `"Seakan-akan aku tidak pernah ada.."\ dwavestop 0 wait 300 ;「普通に生きている人にとって、わたしの存在ってのは」\ ;"If you've got a normal life, you don't want someone like me in it..."\ `"Bagi mereka yang hidup normal, orang sepertiku lebih baik tidak ada ..."\ dwavestop 0 bg "e\chara_k01.jpg",3 !s80 ;「だから…消されたようだった…」\ ;"So they blank me out..."\ `"Karena itulah mereka melupakanku..."\ dwavestop 0 dwave 1,"se\rain_1.wav" bg "e\w.jpg",3 bg "e\sora_ame03.jpg",5 !sd ;「幾つもの季節を、白い梅雨空を… ;　誰とも言葉を交わす必要もなく過ごした…」\ ;"I've passed all these seasons, under that white overcast sky, without needing to speak to anyone..."\ `"Aku telah melewati banyak musim, dibawah langit mendung yang putih, tanpa berbicara dengan siapapun ..."\ dwavestop 0 ;「わたしの英語の教科書は、 ;　１年生の中間テスト以降、まっさらな状態だった」\ ;"My English textbook is untouched from the first-year midterms onwards..."\ `"Buku bahasa Inggrisku beda dari kelas 1 SMP sebelum ujian tengah semester pertama..."\ dwavestop 0 bg "e\chara_0012.jpg",5 ;「…そこで…@わたしの時間も止まったらしい」\ ;"As though...@ ` even time stopped for me there..."\ `"Seolah-olah...@ ` waktuku telah berhenti sejak saat itu..."\ dwavestop 0 bg "e\chara_0013b.jpg",3 bg "e\c005.jpg",5 bg "e\c0052.jpg",3 !w800 dwave 1,"se\z42r.wav" bg "e\w.jpg",1 bg "e\sora01.jpg",5 bg "e\c00.jpg",5